


Private Wars

by setoatem96



Series: 520 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Riding Crops, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Roy goes around announcing he wants all the women of the military to wear tight miniskirts. Edward gets incredibly jealous and decides to try one on himself.





	Private Wars

"Please come open the door." Roy pleaded for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.  "I can't help you if you don't let me in."

"I don't need your help! Just go away, come back later!" Edward called out from behind the locked office door. Roy rolled his eyes and turned the door knob repetitively.

"Let me in Fullmetal, this is my office. I have paperwork to do." 

"No! Go away!" Ed shouted, Roy could hear the panic in his voice. He pounded the door with his fist in a threatening manner.

"Don't make me open this door with force. Do I need to go collect Alphonse and have him speak with yo-"

"No! Don't get Al." Edward interrupted frantically. "I'll open the door and let you in...just"

"Just?" 

"Just don't laugh, bastard!" 

"Why on earth would I be laughing? Edward, it's late and I want to get my work over and done with. I'm sure we are already the last ones here." 

"Just promise!" Ed yelled. 

"Fine! I promise. No laughing." Roy said defensively. "Now will you please unlock the door and speak to me properly about whatever it is that is wrong?"

Roy sighed with relief when he heard the click of the lock and the turning of the door knob as the boy behind it hesitantly opened it to greet his superior on the other side. Edward hid behind the doorframe as he gestured for Roy to come in. Edward ran to stand behind Roy's desk as Roy shut the door behind them.

"What is it then?" Edward played with his automail fingers and stared at his feet, refusing to meet Roy's gaze. "Edward. What is wrong? Why are you stood by my desk?" Roy cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest in an authoratitive manner. "And is that my jacket?" Edward nodded sheepishly and slowly stood away from the desk. Roy's hand slapped against his own mouth to prevent it from hanging open as he stood there in complete awe. Edward was dressed in Roy's jacket, the tightest, shortest skirt Roy was sure he'd ever seen in his life and dark blue stockings: one appeared to be shorter than the other, but upon proper examination Roy noticed that it was caught rather unfortunately on Edward's automail leg. 

"It got stuck." Ed was blushing furiously. "It was supposed to be a surprise but I just couldn't get it over the automail, and now I can't get it off. Its not exactly a matter I can go to Winry for either, that would involve her asking a lot of questions that I do NOT want to have to answer." Ed shuddered, repulsed by the thought of it. Roy couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle.

"Like why it is you were in my office dressed in such lewd clothing in the first place?" Ed went bright red.

"Yes!!! Bastard..." Roy took his time walking closer to the other man, hands behind his back and a smirk plastered across his face.

"So, why are you stood in the middle of my office looking good enough to eat, Edward?" Roy backed Ed against the front of the desk, knocking several stacks of paperwork and pots of pens over in the process, they hit the floor with a loud clatter that echoed throughout the office. Roy placed his palms on desk firmly, one on either side of Ed's small frame. Ed gulped as Roy dipped his head down and began breathing heavily against his neck. Whilst Edward could feel Roy's breathing hot and heavy against his sensitive skin, Roy could hear Ed's heart rate increasing rapidly and how the boy was continually swallowing what Roy believed to be his own cute little moans and whimpers to avoid showing his arousal. Roy without warning, sunk his teeth into Edward's neck- hard. Edward bit down on his lip to stifle his cries and gripped the desk hard enough that his automail would leave a considerable amount of damage.

"Fullmetal, answer me." Roy purred into the smaller man's ear as one hand began caressing the skin of his left inner thigh. Roy toyed with the stocking, yanking it back hard to let it hit Edwards's skin with a loud smack. Roy's other hand hitched Ed's tight leather skirt up with somewhat difficulty, exposing Edward's lower half. Roy groaned upon realising that Edward had fully delivered with his attire.

"Lace?"  
"Yeah." Ed breathed. "Do you like it?" Roy responded by lifting Ed up and positioning him in the middle of the desk and pushing him down with a thud. Ed lay sprawled out; panting heavily, hair down and dishevelled, Roy's jacket was crumpled and much too big on the boy wearing it, skirt over his hips exposing the tight dark blue lace panties Ed was wearing that didn't leave much for the imagination. Roy gently caressed both of Ed's thighs, edging closer and closer to Ed's crotch which was screaming for any kind of attention. The closer Roy's hands got to Ed's inner thighs, the damper Ed's skin became. Roy groaned.

"Baby you're all wet. Are you leaking that much already? I've barely even touched you." Ed's body convulsed, his hips bucking up to desperately meet with the hands slowly creeping closer and closer to his arousal. Roy took one of Ed's and placed it on his own crotch. Ed whimpered upon feeling that Roy was completely erect, cock straining against his trousers.

"Look what you've done to me." Ed gave Roy's cock an experimental squeeze and began palming the man through his clothing. Roy let out a deep grunt before pinning both of Edward's hands above his head with just the one hand. He hovered over his lover authoritatively and Ed whimpered. Roy watched Ed's crotch like a hawk, desperate to see it twitch, throb or dribble precum. Deciding he was too impatient, Roy dipped his head forward and yanked Edward's underwear down to his knees with his teeth.

"Get up. On your knees. Ass facing me. Now." Ed quickly did as instructed, propping himself up on his hands and knees, exposing himself entirely to Roy. A smack of leather against the flesh of Edward's thigh resonated within the two of them. Edward groaned at the stinging sensation that followed.

"Roy..." Ed moaned as he was struck again, harder this time. He threw his head back with a hoarse cry. "Please."

"Please?" Roy spanked Ed with his bare hand this time, causing Edward to curse under his breath.

"Hit me. Hit me harder." Roy delivered, alternating between assaulting Ed's ass and thighs with his riding crop. Ed was a sobbing mess. Roy could see his cock react so beautifully every time the crop made contact with his skin. It jolted upright, smacking against his abdomen, leaving a trail of precum from the tip of Ed's cock to his stomach.

"Face down on the desk. Spread your legs. Hold your cheeks apart. I want to hurt that pretty hole of yours." Ed did as instructed, exposing himself further, he spread his legs as far as the confines of his garter belt and underwear around his knees would allow. He shuddered in anticipation, waiting for the next hit was driving him crazy.

"Roy..."  
"Hmm~?"  
"Hit me." Roy delivered and began relentlessly assaulting Ed's thighs and lower back with the crop. With each hit, Ed let out pretty cries of _oh, yes, more, hurt me_. But it wasn't enough.

"M-more." Ed pleaded breathlessly.  
"More? Demanding today aren't we, Elric?"  
"Please!" Ed cried, spreading his cheeks farther apart and edging his ass closer to Roy.  
"Please what, Edward? Use your words."  
"Hit me! Please!" Roy smacked the crop against Edward's spine.  
"I am hitting you, Fullmetal." Edward was quickly becoming a sobbing mess.  
"Please, please. Hit me here."  
"Hit you where, Fullmetal?" Roy's voice, low and sultry made Edward's hips buck forward harshly without his consent. Roy could only picture Edward's face right now: hot, glistening with sweat, tears streaming down his face from Roy's relentless teasing, cheeks flushed a dark crimson and drool dribbling down his chin.

"Here." Ed gestured with his fingers. "Hit me here."  
"You want me to hit your hole?" Ed moaned and nodded. Roy swung his arm back and violently belted the twitching ring of muscles with a crack. Edward screamed and his thighs almost buckled, unable to hold himself up properly due to the overwhelming pain and pleasure. Roy striked again, watching Ed's cock spasm as he did so. He pinged the elastic of the stockings against Ed's thighs a few times and watched the boy shudder.

"You're making such a mess." _Smack_. "Look at you leaking all over my desk." _Smack_.   "You like being punished, don't you?" _Smack_. "You look so pretty all dressed up for me." _Smack_.

Roy lifted Ed up off the desk, pulling him in for a rough kiss. He plunged his tongue into Edwards Edward's mouth, enjoying the way the smaller man moaned into him and would suck needily on his tongue. Roy pulled away hesitantly, pushing Ed back against the desk. Wrapping one hand around Ed's throat, Roy began striking Ed's cock with the riding crop over and over. Ed let out delicious choked moans which only spurred Roy on more. Ed's arms lay limp by his sides as his cock bounced against his stomach.

"Roy, I can't-"  
"You're gonna cum from this?" _Smack_.  
"Y-yeah. Please. Hit me more. Don't stop." The grip around Ed's throat tightened and Ed found himself orgasming with a final blow of the crop to the tip of his dick. He screamed Roy's name over and over, legs buckling and collapsing to the floor, head resting against Roy's boots.

"Colour?"  
"Green."  
"Then stand the fuck up. I'm not finished with you yet."

Ed gripped onto Roy's thighs for support and pulled himself back up on his feet. Roy wrapped a hand loosely around Ed's spent cock, collecting the cum in his own hand before spinning Ed around and bending him over the desk harshly. Roy yanked the panties back up Edward's legs, but pulled them to one side to expose Ed's abused, red, throbbing hole. He masssaged Ed's own orgasm against the muscle and pushed two fingers inside the boy without warning, right down to the last knuckles. Ed threw his head back with a sob and desperately attempted to find something on the desk he could use as leverage but he was unsuccessful. Roy began pumping his fingers in and out of Ed at a painfully slow pace. He teased Edward's prostate with his forefinger mercilessly as Ed clawed at the desk surface.

"Think you can handle me, my pretty little boy?"  
"Yes, please. Please. Enter me."

Roy withdrew his fingers, unbuttoned his suit trousers and let them, alongside his underwear, pool at his ankles. He spat in his hand and coated his own dick with saliva generously. He slapped Edward's ass several times before pushing all the way inside him to the hilt. Roy leaned forward and placed soothing kisses on Edward's spine, rubbing his lower back comfortingly.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah." Ed winced, attempting to quickly adjust himself to the intrusion and the sheer size of Roy. "Yeah. Fuck. Give me all you've got."

"I won't hold back Edward."  
"Please don't. Break me."

Roy groaned, he pulled out slowly before pushing back in again, Ed's mouth hung open and his eyes squeezed shut. Roy started a relentless pace, slamming Ed's hips against the desk violently with each thrust. Roy's hands gripped Edward's waist tight enough to leave bruises that would last days. Ed moaned shamelessly, pushing back on Roy's cock in time with the other man's thrusts which drove the two of them crazy. Ed let out a guttural cry as one particularly hard thrust hit his prostate. His cock was already fully hard again, and the tip brushed the underside of the desk with each of Roy's thrusts. Roy's pace remained hard and fast, Ed was unable to keep up, unable to form sentences, and instead continued on throwing his head back to catch a glimpse of the man fucking him thoroughly. Their eyes met and Ed blushed all over again. Roy had been watching him, his every move, every reaction- everything, right from the beginning. Roy's eyes, dark and clouded with lust, did not tear away from Ed's body, he barely blinked, he just stared intently at the beautiful mess he was making out of Ed.

"R-Roy?"  
"Mmm?" Roy's pace did not slow, not even slightly, and Ed's words came out as incoherent splutters and moans.  
"Fuck, aah! You're staring at me."  
"So I am. You look beautiful like this."  
"S-shut up. Bastard."

Roy groaned and Ed could tell his lover was getting close, so he began gyrating his hips and grinding back down on Roy's cock.

"Edward.." Their eyes met again.  
"Inside." Ed whispered breathlessly. "Cum inside, please." Roy nodded, and flipped Edward over onto his back and bent down to press their foreheads together. Ed wrapped his arms affectionately around Roy's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. They moaned into each others mouths as the kisses became more needy and messy. One of Roy's hands hoisted Ed's automail over his shoulder, whilst the other began pumping Ed's cock hard and fast, in time with his own thrusts. Ed broke away from the kiss.

"S-shit. No. I can't-"  
"Yes. You can and you will. I will not cum inside you unless you cum with me." Ed whimpered, the sensation of having his prostate constantly abused with each thrust, and flicks of Roy's wrist, and how he would thumb the slit and spread Ed's precum all over the tip was beginning to become to much. Ed's head was spinning. His stomach was doing flips.

"Roy, I can't hold it-"  
"Good boy, let it out. Cum all over the both of us. I want to feel it in my hand." Ed threw his head back and came with a sob. Roy followed suit soon after, milking every drop of his orgasm with lazy erratic thrusts. Ed felt it fill him, hot and wet, he felt Roy's dick twitch over and over before he eventually pulled out.

"You okay?" Roy watched his own cum leak out of Ed's hole and down the boy's thighs.

"Yeah. Shit." Ed breathed. "Fuck. That was..."

"Yeah. I know. You should surprise me like this more often."

  
\--------------------------------

  
"Is that seriously what this was all about?" Roy rubbed his temples in disbelief. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not mocking you. I'm just pleasantly surprised, is all. I didn't think you were the jealous type. I thought it was just me." Roy held Ed's automail in his hand as Ed sat upright on the desk. "Stay still, I don't want to damage anything." Roy snapped his fingers and watched the tangled fabric disintegrate within a few seconds. Ed passed him the damp cloth to put out the small flame on his leg. "There. You're free." Ed pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was not jealous."

"You were, and that's perfectly healthy."

"Well what do you expect bastard, when you going around announcing you want all females of the military to wear tight miniskirts." Roy stood up and planted a soft kiss on those adorable pouting lips before him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed you'd know I wasn't being serious and that you're the only one I have eyes for. I guess I need to be more straightforward with you, huh?"

Ed blushed and nodded, letting his bangs fall forward to cover his face. Roy quickly pushed them back, tucking Ed's hair behind his ears and placed gentle kisses on either cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too, bastard."

"You do look good in a skirt though."

"I'll kill you."

 


End file.
